Simply Unexpected
by coolshinigami
Summary: Being betrayed and abandoned by their closest friends, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto realize something on their own. They are not alone. They start to depend on each other for support and also develop something they never expected along the way. HitsuXMatsu
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Mr. Kubo Tite is solely responsible for this anime/manga series and our current addiction to it. _**

_**Pairings: Hitsugaya/Matsumoto. I just love this pairing! Hehe..**_

**_Summary: Being betrayed and abandoned by their closest friends, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto realize something on their own. Even though they are abandoned, they are not alone. They start to depend on each other for support and also develop something they never expected along the way. HitsugayaXMatsumoto, if you don't like the pairing, don't read it. This is set after the whole Aizen incident…_**

Legend:

"speaking"

"_thoughts"_

_**(Author's Notes)**_

* * *

****

At the 10th Division Office

It was about an hour ago when office hours ended. It is now 7 o'clock in the evening. And a certain white haired captain of the 10th division is still in his office to catch on some unfinished paperwork from the previous days. And his fukutaichou? Well just as office hours ended, his fukutaichou immediately ran outside before he even had a chance to call her.

"Tcchh.. Lazy bum.." Hitsugaya said, and just continued on with his paperwork.

After a few hours, he decided to call it a day. He looked at the watch, and it read 8:35 PM. He must have stayed a bit longer than he expected. He stood up from his chair as a yawn escaped from his mouth, and stretched a bit. Then he strode out of his office, bringing his Zanpakutou, Hyourinmaru on his back. As he exited the building, he began to wonder where his fukutaichou was.

"_That lazy slacker!_ _She's probably drinking at a pub somewhere." _

And as he turned around the corner, he accidentally bumped into someone. He managed to regain his balance and was about to give a glare to the clumsy person he bumped into. And it was …

"ugghh.. What the-" Renji was about to shout at the person that bumped into him but as he saw the person, he held back and said "Hitsugaya-taichou! Gomenasai!" Renji immediately apologized.

"A-Abarai.." Hitsugaya said.

"It's alright.. Carry on.." he continued.

"Gomen ne taichou.. I'll be going now.." Renji said apologetically. _"Phew! That was close.."_

"Matte!" Hitsugaya said before Renji can leave.

"Have you seen Matsumoto? She ran immediately a while ago, and I was wondering where she went."

"_Though I already have a hunch." _Hitsugaya said to himself.

"AAhh.. She's… Well…." Renji trailed. Not knowing if he would tell Hitsugaya that his fukutaicho is drinking her heart out at the pub.

"She's drinking again isn't she?" Hitsugaya said, as if reading Renji's mind.

"Hai... She's with Kira and Shuuhei at the pub down the street." Renji said.

"_Just as I thought. Is there even a day that she doesn't drink?!" _Hitsugaya muttered to himself, then started to walk to the pub's direction. Ready to drag her fukutaichou outta there.

"T-Taichou!! Chotto matte kudasai!!" Renji called. Hitsugaya didn't reply but simply stopped.

"Ano… Forgive me for my rudeness.. But.. I think you should just let them be.. Even just for today…" Renji said, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Sometimes, a person has to let out the pain and grudge he feels. We know that Kira and Matsumoto are greatly affected of what _happened…" _Renji trailed.

"And drinking just happens to be their… umm.. Way to let it all out.. So please.." Renji continued, looking directly at the ground.

Hitsugaya realized that Renji has a point. He sighed, then said, "Sou ka.."

Renji looked relieved.

"I'll let them be for now. But I will not leave Matsumoto there." Hitsugaya said. Then he turned to Renji.

"After all, a drunk Kira or Hisagi won't be able to carry a drunk Matsumoto back home. So I think it's my responsibility as her captain to bring her home." Hitsugaya said, smiling a bit.

"Arigato taichou… For understanding.." Renji said.

"Hnn…" Hitsugaya continued to walk to the pub.

"_He does have a soft side for his fukutaichou." _Renji smiled, as he continued his, ehem, rather wobbly track home.

At the pub

As Hitsugaya entered the pub, he was greeted by the bartender.

"Welco--" but then the bartender noticed Hitsugaya's white haori (the cloak the captains wear), so he added, "Welcome taichou!!". He was a bit surprised because captains are unlikely to go to pubs.

Hitsugaya just gave him a curt nod.

Then he looked around the pub. It was full of square tables, about a meter and a half apart from each other, and each has at least two drunk occupants busy drinking and chatting whatever non-sense he doesn't bother to hear. There was also a long U-shaped bar counter at the middle of the pub. There are fixed rotating stools surrounding it, some are being occupied by some lone drinkers. Then a certain red head caught his eye. She was with some blonde that he assumed to be Kira Izuru and a sleeping raven haired man he assumed to be Hisagi Shuuhei.

He found a place at the corner of the bar counter, just a few paces away from the fukutaichous' table. He sat there and ordered a glass of cold water. At first, he thought of removing his captain cloak so he won't be recognized. But he realized that their backs were against him and they were just too drunk to even notice him. So he began to zip his drink as he listened to their conversation.

"I just hate him now Kira.." Matsumoto said, drinking another glass.

"As for me.. I don't know whether to hate him or not..." Kira trailed.

"Why?! He just left us here you know!! That bastard!" Matsumoto said as she put down her bottle of sake heavily on the table.

"Yeah.. It's kinda different without him.." Kira said.

"I just.. I just hate him!! Uggh! All he thinks about is himself!!"

"But I think he has his reasons Rangiku-chan.."

"I don't care!!"

Kira just sighed and drank another bottle

"You know… He said he wouldn't leave me…" Matsumoto said, now, tears forming in her eyes.

"Rangiku-chan.." Kira looked worriedly at his friend.

"He was my savior.. He was my inspiration..." Matsumoto sobbed.

"He was my first friend.. He was.. my first love..." She continued. She was really crying now. She can't seem to stop her tears.

Just a few paces between them, Hitsugaya was quietly zipping his drink. He heard everything they said, also Matsumoto's sobs. But he suddenly felt a pang in his heart when he heard his fukutaichou's last remark. He really feels bad about Matsumoto now. He hasn't seen her like this. So… So broken and depressed. Now, he realized that it was not just him that was affected about _that_ incident.

"_Abarai was right. They are also greatly affected. I'm not the only one…who was hurt."_

He remembered how Aizen manipulated Hinamori and tricking her that HE was the one who killed Aizen. It was just so hard for him to accept that his Hinamori, his own childhood friend, believed that he was capable to kill, let alone his co-captain. HER captain. Then he remembered Gin. He tried to hurt Hinamori. And he knows he is angry with that. But now that he saw how miserable his fukutaicho was, he is angrier than ever.

"_That bastard!! How could he leave her like this after he had promised her?! He doesn't know how it greatly affected her." _Hitsugaya thought, as he clutched his glass tightly. He's angrier than Gin now. He wants beat the hell outta him. He wants to slash him a thousand times with Hyourinmaru until he's frozen in inside a big iceberg. Then he heared the glass crack, due to his tight grip.

_"Damn. Now I have to pay for this." _He cursed as he looks at the cracked glass of water he held in his hand.

"And I'm so stupid to believe him!!" Matsumoto cried.

Kira just handed her another bottle of sake. As he soothes his friend by rubbing her back.

"Just so stupid of me Kira.." Matsumoto said.

"You know, I think he doesn't really love me!" She continued.

"That's not it.." Kira tried to defend his ex-captain.

"He just used me!! That freakin' son of a bitch!!" Matsumoto said. She was really drunk now, and so damn pissed. She drunk a bottle straight, and after she finished it, she forcefully took Kira's as well.

They went on for a few more hours, then Kira passed out. Matsumoto on the other hand, is still awake, but feels dizzier. She starts to wobble in her seat. After drinking another bottle, she leans on the table, and slowly, her eyes starts to close. Open. Then close again. Open again. Then, finally closes. Then she drops her head on the table, hard. This shocked Hitsugaya, who was also a bit sleepy. It was around 12 midnight after all. And he wasn't used to staying up this late. He turned around, and saw the three sleeping fukutaichous on the table.

"At last." He muttered under his breath, before standing up. He returned the cracked glass that he held for about who knows how long, and paid the bartender an amount.

"It's for me and theirs' as well." He said and pointed at the three sleeping fukutaichous. "Keep the change." He added. The bartender muttered thanks then went back to his own business.

He went to the table and approached his fukutaichou first. He bent down and tucked a strand of hair that hides Matsumoto's eyes from his view. He noticed tears from Matsumoto's eyes and cheeks. He can't help but to feel sad. He wiped them with his thumb, and slightly caresses her cheek.

"I'll get him for this. Don't worry." He muttered under his breath.

Then he turned his attention to Kira and Shuuhei. He shook them both to wake them up. At least one of them _had _to wake up, because the young captain doesn't intend to drag three drunk fukutaichous out of the pub. Kira woke up after a few tries from Hitsugaya.

"Ugghh.." That was all Kira managed to say, still dizzy from all the sake he drank.

"Kira! Can you hear me? Get up!" Hitsugaya said.

Then Kira recognized the voice and looked up to see the 10th division captain, "H-Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou!! Why-"

"Can you get up?" Hitsugaya asked before Kira can even finish his question.

"H-Hai.." Kira tried to stand up, but still wobbles.

"Good. Wake up Hisagi. Then, go straight home. I'll take care of Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said. Then carried Matsumoto on his back. Like giving her a piggy back ride.

"Hai taichou… Sorry for the trouble…" Kira said.

"Hnn… By the way, don't worry about the bill. I already paid for it." Hitsugaya turned and walked out the pub, carrying Matsumoto on his back.

"Ano.. Arigatou taichou!" Kira bowed, even though Hitsugaya is already outside.

Kira woke up Shuuhei after Hitsugaya left the pub.

Outside

"Damn. She's pretty heavy. She must have about a gallon of sake on her belly." Hitsugaya said. Now Matsumoto is already drooling on his cloak.

"Great." Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes.

As he was walking to the barracks, he felt a little weird. He could feel Matsumoto's big... Ahem.. Assets slightly rubbing on his back.

"_Ugghh.. This is torture! Damn hormones!"_ Hitsugaya thought, as he tries to ignore the feeling of Matsumoto's breasts on his back. He was really thankful when he saw the gate of the 10th Division barracks. He felt a bit relieved.

"Just a bit more." He said.

Now he heads to Matsumoto's room. He had a bit of trouble opening the door, since both of his hands supports Matsumoto's thighs. So he just kicked the door open. Matsumoto seemed to hear this so she stirred a bit.

He saw her bed beside the window. He sat a bit, and laid Matsumoto on the bed. He was about to stand up when he felt a tug on his cloak.

"T-taichou?? Is that you?" Matsumoto whisphered.

"Hmm?"

"How come you're here?" Matsumoto managed to say.

Hitsugaya sweatdropped. "I carried you home coz I found you drunk at the pub." He said.

"Aww.. So sweat of you taichou.." Matsumoto smiled, but still, eyes closed.

"Don't get used to it. Coz I'm not doing that again. You're too heavy!!" Hitsugaya complained, while trying to contain the blush from his cheeks because he remembered the 'feel' of Matsumoto on his back.

"Taichou?"

"What?" Hitsugaya said, now sitting at the side of the bed, and facing her.

"I'm a bit lonely tonight. Can you stay here with me?" Matsumoto asked.

* * *

_**I decided to stop here to give you guys a bit of a cliff hanger. Hehe… Will Hitsugaya give in to his fukutaichou's request? Or will he decide to leave his drunk fukutaichou alone, assuming that she's just playing pranks on him? Well… It's for me to know and you to find out.. hehe.. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**_

_**BTW, It's my first fic ever to be published, though I have started to write a few times. So if there's something you want to suggest about the way I write, feel free to suggest, I'd appreciate it. Thanks. Read and Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Arakan - You'll know the answer once you scroll down a bit more.. hehe.._**

**_KaRiSa & spedclass - thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll like this chapter!_**

**_Viashino wizard - Sorry for the error. What I really meant was 'sip'.. hehe.. Thanks!_**

**_RadiantBeam & Sakuma Sonnet - Thanks for your suggestions! I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter, hope you like it!_**

**_And sorry for those who can't review anonymously, I forgot to change the settings. But now, its okay. So Read and Review!! pls! hehe.._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Mr. Kubo Tite is solely responsible for this anime/manga series and our current addiction to it. _**

**_Pairings: Hitsugaya/Matsumoto. I just love this pairing! Hehe.._**

**_Summary: Being betrayed and abandoned by their closest friends, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto realize something on their own. Even though they are abandoned, they are not alone. They start to depend on each other for support and also develop something they never expected along the way. HitsugayaXMatsumoto, if you don't like the pairing, don't read it. This is set after the whole Aizen incident…_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I'm a bit lonely tonight. Can you stay here with me?" Matsumoto asked. Now, she has her eyes open, looking at her cute little taichou.

"H-Here? As in s-sleep here?" Hitsugaya asked in disbelief.

Now, the young taichou is blushing. He can't imagine himself and his drunken fukutaichou sleeping together. Good thing the room is dark or Matsumoto could have teased him if she saw his face.

"If it's alright with you…" Matsumoto said.

He really wanted to go home and sleep. He was too tired and they have a lot of work to do in the morning. He wanted to decline, but Hitsugaya remembered the incident at the pub.

"_Wait a minute!_ _Did she say a 'bit' lonely?! From what I saw back there, it was not only a 'bit'!"_ Hitsugaya thought.

He felt sorry for his fukutaichou again. She needed him right now. Maybe this will be the only thing he could do for now.

"Alright..." Hitsugaya sighed.

"Arigatou taichou!!" Matsumoto smiled, and she patted the bed, signaling for Hitsugaya to lie beside her on the bed.

Hitsugaya removed his haori and put down his Zanpakutou on the side of the bed. Then, he lay on the right side of the bed, beside Matsumoto. He put his right arm behind his head and the left on his stomach. Then all of a sudden, Matsumoto hugged him. Thank god that he was positioned slightly higher than Matsumoto, or else he wouldn't be able to breathe because her big assets would be stuck on his face. It's not that he doesn't want it. He has hit puberty after all, and he's starting to like it. Though he'll never admit it to anyone, especially to his daring fukutaichou.

There was silence for a few minutes. And just as he thought that Matsumoto has drifted to sleep, he heard a sob. He felt her hug him tighter. He responded by hugging her back. His right hand resting on at the top of her head, stroking her hair lightly, and his left hand rubbing her back. Matsumoto's face was buried on the crook of his neck, and he could feel her tears on his skin.

Matsumoto really doesn't want to show her weakness to her taichou. She's Matsumoto Rangiku, and she's know to be a strong and jolly woman. Though she tried really hard to hold back her tears, she just can't stop it right now.

"I can't believe he left me taichou…" Matsumoto was still crying. Hitsugaya said nothing, but continued to rub her back, comforting her, and urging her to go on.

"He promised me that he won't leave me…" She sobbed.

"Then the next thing I knew, I was clinging on to him so he can't escape." She cried harder.

Hitsugaya's hold on her also became tighter. "I know it's hard, but it has already happened, so we can't do anything but to accept it. Just be strong Matsumoto."

There was silence for a while. Hitsugaya was still stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"You know, before the negacion struck down, he asked me if I wanted to go with him… But I refused."

"Why? You love him, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I love him. But still, my loyalty is with _you_ and Soul Society." She said.

"I know I made the right decision when I chose you taichou." She said.

He was touched by what she said. He couldn't help but to smile.

"You've got me Matsumoto. I'll never leave you like that bastard did." He assured her.

"I know you won't taichou." _"I know you won't..."_

"Good. So don't sulk about it anymore. He sided with Aizen, so he's our enemy now. You have to get over him, and move on." Hitsugaya said. "And so do I…" He whispered in a voice that's almost inaudible.

But still, Matsumoto was able to hear it. And she immediately understood what he meant. He was talking his feelings for Hinamori. She knows that her taichou is also having a hard time. Now, she was the one who's rubbing her taichou's back.

"_Hinamori tried to kill him after all. Who wouldn't be hurt if their closest friend tried to kill them?_ _But… Can he really get over his feelings for Hinamori?"_ Matsumoto wondered.

The young captain was surprised by Matsumoto's action.

_"She must have heard." _Hitsugaya sighed. Matsumoto is still wondering about it but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her taichou speak.

"I know I'll never be able to replace Aizen in her heart." Hitsugaya said, suddenly opening up.

Hitsugaya knew that he can tell her. He trusts Matsumoto more than anyone else. He knows he also needs to let it out. On the other hand, Matsumoto was glad that her taichou is finally opening up to her.

"All I'll ever be is her _friend." _He emphasized the last word.

"Her friend that she used to eat watermelons with." He continued. A trace of bitterness evident in his voice.

"Her friend that always teases her. Her friend that she loves to call 'Whitey-chan'." He added.

Matsumoto feels sorry for her taichou. Unrequited love really hurts. And Hinamori was her taichou's first love after all. It should hurt a _lot, _especially after what happened.

"You're still young taichou. Someday, you'll meet someone who'll love you with all her heart. Just wait taichou." Matsumoto assured her taichou.

"Hnn… I hope so." Hitsugaya replied.

"Go to sleep now Matsumoto. Don't think about it anymore." Hitsugaya added.

"Hai… Oyasumi nasai taichou." Matsumoto replied.

"Oyasumi."

Then both of them fell asleep. Both comfortable in each others arms.

The next morning, Matsumoto was the first one to wake up. As she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find her face buried in someone's neck and her body locked in a tight embrace. Then, she recognized the person's scent. Only one person has that scent. And when she looked up, she saw a sleeping form of her taichou. Then she remembered the events from the previous night.

"_So it's not a dream. He really is sweet!" _Matsumoto couldn't help but to smile as she remembered how her taichou comforted her last night. She looked up at her sleeping taichou again.

"_He's cute when scowling, but he's even cuter when he's asleep!" _She chuckled.

"_Why worry about Gin?! When I already have my cute taichou with me?" _She said, still looking at her taichou. She can't help but to notice her taichou's slightly parted lips. They are very inviting, in her opinion. Even if he's young, his charm was greater than any other man in Soul Society. She wanted to kiss him, right here, right now. But she thought of something better.

"_It'll be better to kiss him when he's awake. I'd love to see the expression on his face."_ She grinned. She just loves to tease her taichou. So she decided to sleep more, and just wait for her taichou to wake her up. She snuggles to her taichou and then fell asleep again.

After about an hour, Hitsugaya woke up. The sun's rays seeped through the window and into his face, which woke him up. He immediately noticed that he was not in his room, since the sun doesn't rise on his window side. Then he remembered what happened.

"_Ahh.. Matsumoto asked me to sleep with her…" _But then he realized what he just said to himself.

"_That didn't sound proper. 'To SLEEP with her' is such a strong term. It sounds like I had… I had… No!! That's too impossible!" _He blushed at the dirty thought.

_"Ughh… She asked me to 'STAY with her'. There, that sounds better." _He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Matsumoto stirred. He was able to see her face now, since she moved her face away from his neck.

"_She looks peaceful and worry-free now. I hope I was able to comfort her. And she looks so…" _He was slowly beginning to be mesmerized by the beauty of his fukutaichou. He withdraws his left hand from her back, and he caresses her cheeks with it.

"_You're really an idiot Gin. How can you leave someone like her?"_

He was still caressing Matsumoto's cheek, when she began to opens her eyes. Their eyes met. He immediately withdrew his hand and panicked.

"Ohayo taichou!" She greeted.

"Oh-Ohayou…Matsumoto." He replied nervously. He seriously hopes that he won't be busted that he was actually caressing his fukutaichou's cheek.

"By the way taichou, why were you caressing my cheek?" Matsumoto asked bluntly.

"_Great. She knew." _The young captain didn't know what to say.

"I… I di-didn't…" _"What the fuck?! I'm stuttering! Get a hold of yourself Toushiro!!"_

"I was not caressing your cheek!" He immediately defended. "I was just..." He was really out of reasons. So he tried looking away.

"Defensive aren't we? Don't worry taichou, I'm not mad or anything. Actually, I kinda find it sweet." Matsumoto said, giggling.

"_It's such a pleasure to tease him. And look! He's blushing!"_

_"_I told you I wasn't!" Hitsugaya defended.

Matsumoto, who is still not contented with a blushing and stuttering Hitsugaya, decided to carry out her plan.

"Ne, taichou…"

"What now?!" Hitsugaya answered impatiently.

He's now looking at her. He's expecting her to continue teasing him about the incident, just like what he thought Matsumoto would do in these circumstances.

"Thanks for last night." She said.

Before the young captain can even reply, Matsumoto's hand snaked up to his neck and she pulled him down to a kiss. It was a short one, but more than enough to make Hitsugaya's face turn red like a tomato.

**_

* * *

_**

**_How will our young captain react this time? _**

**_Well, that's it. Another chapter for all of you. Hope you liked it. Hehe... Read and Review!! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the late update. I was out on vacation for a week so I wasn't able to write the next chapter._**

**_Faith Slays, DemonicAuthor05, Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei, KaRiSa, JenovaJuice97, Random Person, spedclass, RadiantBeam - Thanks for the review! Hope you'll like this chapter!_**

**_clouds & Arakan - Hehe.. I know.. And that's one of the beauties of fanfics.. You can make a serious and growling captain turn into a stuttering and blushing teen.. hehe.._**

**_Sakuma Sonnet - Thanks again! Can you please specify the errors so I can correct them.. Thanks!!_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Mr. Kubo Tite is solely responsible for this anime/manga series and our current addiction to it. _**

**_Pairings: Hitsugaya/Matsumoto. I just love this pairing! Hehe.._**

**_Summary: Being betrayed and abandoned by their closest friends, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto realize something on their own. Even though they are abandoned, they are not alone. They start to depend on each other for support and also develop something they never expected along the way. HitsugayaXMatsumoto, if you don't like the pairing, don't read it. This is set after the whole Aizen incident…_**

* * *

After Matsumoto broke the kiss, she saw what she expected, a blushing Hitsugaya.

_"How cute! I wish I had a camera right now! This is priceless!!" _Matsumoto giggled.

"I.. I t-think we s-should get up. We're gonna be late." Hitsugaya said, still blushing and looking away.

"Awww.. It's still early taichou!! I wanna sleep some more." Matsumoto cuddled into Hitsugaya again.

"NO! We have to get up NOW!! It's already 7:30 in the morning!" Hitsugaya said, his face still blushing. He pulled out of Matsumoto's tight embrace and stood up from the bed.

"B-but taichou!" Matsumoto whined.

"No buts! I'll see you at my office in 30 minutes. And don't be late again." Hitsugaya said as he wears his haori. Then he got his Zanpakutou beside the bed and quickly walked out of the room.

Matsumoto sighed, and got up as well.

Outside the room

Hitsugaya is hastily walking towards his room. And still contemplating about what happened a while ago.

_"Damn! First I was caught caressing her cheeks, and then I'm blushing like an idiot for a simple 'thank you' kiss!"_

_"What the fuck is happening to me?!" _He smacked his hand on his forehead.

_"It's not like she hasn't kissed me before. She always gives me a kiss on my birthday." _He reminisces on his birthdays when Matsumoto kissed him.

Ever since they became close, she always gives him a kiss on his birthday. Aside from the simple presents, she also gives him a bear hug and his whole face would be stuck on her assets. He often wonders why she is fond of suffocating him, especially on his birthday.

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized he was already standing in front of his room. He immediately went to the bathroom and opened the sink by the bathtub. He removes his clothes one at a time, until he was fully naked. He waited for a while for the bathtub to be filled with cold water, and then he immersed himself in the tub. Then, he continues on his contemplation about the kiss. He tilts his head upwards and finds himself looking at the ceiling.

Then the scene kept playing on his mind. Matsumoto's hands snaked up to his neck, and then she pulls him towards her. He could feel Matsumoto's moistened lips on his own. It lasted for about 4 to 5 seconds. But he had to admit, it felt good. Really good.

_"My first kiss..." _Hitsugaya touches his lips. _"Is with my fukutaichou?!"_

_"Just what the hell is happenin' here?!"_

_"But..." _He touched his lips again. _"She only kisses me on the cheeks. It's the first time she kissed me on the lips."_

_"Maybe she's still drunk?" _He thought. _"Nah... She's already sober." _He quickly added.

_"Maybe I've done a good job at comforting her, so she kissed me."_

_"But why on the lips!?" _

_"Is it because Gin isn't around anymore, so no one would get jealous if she kisses me on the lips?"_

_"Or…Is it because she's already over Gin?"_

_"Nah... One night is too fast to get over someone you love." _He sighed.

_"Why is it bothering me that much?! It was just a 'thank you' kiss Toushiro! Damn it!" _He was getting annoyed of himself.

He decided to get out of the tub and hit the showers. He shampooed his hair and thoroughly washed his body. After that, he brushed his teeth and gargled. It took him 15 minutes to finish. He emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist, water still dripping from his hair and his... Ehem... Well-built body. Then he goes to his room to dress up. He was shocked when he saw his bedside clock.

"What the?!? It's already 8:10?! I'm late!!" Hitsugaya hurriedly dresses himself. Then he picked up his towel to dry his hair. His hair went back to its usual spiky style in a jiffy. He grabbed his Zanpakutou and walked out of his room.

"I told her not to be late, but guess what?! I'm the one who's late." Hitsugaya said, as he hastily walks to his office.

_"I've been thinking too much that I didn't notice the time."_

After a few minutes, he reached his destination. When he entered his office, he didn't see his fukutaichou.

"Matsumoto?!" He called, but no one answered.

_"I'm the first to arrive?!" _He went to his desk and sat down on his chair.

_"Did she go back to sleep or she's still in the showers?!" _He was getting pissed. He told her not to be late.

_"And I thought that I was the one who's late." _He sighed.

Then something caught his eyes. It was a small jack knife. Then got a hold of it and stood up from his chair. He stood up straight by the wall, his back facing it, then he held the knife just above his head and scratched it against the wooden wall. This was the knife's purpose, to help him measure his height. He usually measures his height every other month. But since he was very busy this past month, he wasn't able to measure his height up until now. Then suddenly, Matsumoto emerged from the other room with a tray of tea in her hands.

"Taichou?!" Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya nearly dropped the knife. He wasn't expecting Matsumoto to be here. He thought she is still in her room.

"You're already here! What took you so long? I thought you said 'Don't be late!'." Matsumoto asked, as she makes her way to his table. She places the tray on the table.

"I... I was enjoying my shower and didn't notice the time." Hitsugaya excused. He went back on his chair and kept the jack knife at his drawer.

"Oh... What could you be doing in the shower? Hmm..." Matsumoto teased him.

"S-Shut up Matsumoto! I'm not doing anything like _that_!"

Matsumoto crossed her arms below her boobs. "What 'that'? I didn't say anything taichou..."

"Arrgghh… You and your dirty thoughts..." He said.

"I wasn't thinking anything dirty taichou..." Matsumoto said innocently. She gives him an innocent smile just to prove it.

"Yeah right." Hitsugaya looks at her disbelievingly. She just smiled more.

"Oh by the way taichou, were you measuring your height a while ago?" She makes her way to the wall beside her taichou's chair.

"Hmm..." Hitsugaya replied.

Matsumoto examines the lines on the wall. There are lots of lines. Each one is almost a centimeter to half an inch apart. But the newest line is almost three inches above the previous line.

"Wow! You grew taller by almost three inches taichou!!" Matsumoto pulled Hitsugaya from his chair and gave him a hug.

Hitsugaya was blushing again, because half of his face was almost buried on her assets. Matsumoto noticed this.

_"Oh god! Any man in Soul Society would kill for this!" _Hitsugaya thought.

"You've really grown taichou! You're face is not entirely in level with my boobies anymore!" She slightly loosens her hug on the white haired captain.

_"I didn't notice that. Come to think of it, I can see her 'boobies' somehow, unlike before."_

"When was the last time you measured?"

"I think that was two months ago." Hitsugaya recalled.

"Three inches over two months?! That's an achievement taichou! We should celebrate!!" Matsumoto let go of her taichou and suddenly gets a sake out of no where. Hitsugaya sweatdropped.

"I don't allow sake in my office Matsumoto! Take that away!" He ordered.

"Aww... Alright. Let's just drink later!" Matsumoto skipped to the next room to keep her precious bottle of sake.

"Geez... All she thinks about is drinking." He sighed and sat back on his chair.

He does not consider himself lucky to have a lazy and drunk fukutaichou. Sometimes, he wishes someone like Nanao or Nemu, who is more responsible and productive. But although Matsumoto is lazy when it comes to paperwork and usually gets herself drunk, she is very loyal to him. She would fight with him side by side. She also gave up her love for Gin just to follow him.

_"Maybe I'm a bit lucky." _He got his mug from the tray and started to sip his tea.

_"Hmm... This is perfect, as usual." _He smiled.

And she is the only one who could perfectly make his tea, just the way he likes it.

"Taichou! I brought you some rice balls!" Matsumoto enters the room, disturbing Hitsugaya's thoughts. She puts the plate filled with rice balls on his table.

"I figured you didn't have breakfast because you were _'enjoying your shower'_ so I brought you something to eat." She grinned.

"Umm... Thanks..." He said. _"She knew I didn't have breakfast?" _

"Eat some also. You didn't have breakfast too, right?" He said.

"Uhh..Yeah..." She smiled sheepishly.

"Itadakimasu!" Hitsugaya quietly said. Then he stuffed a rice ball in his mouth. Matsumoto also started to eat some rice balls.

_"Well... I guess I'm quite lucky after all."_ Hitsugaya smiled at the thought.

* * *

**_That's another one. Again, sorry for the late update. It's not as exciting as the previous chapters, but I hope you liked it somehow. I'll update soon! Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Again, sorry for the delay. I've been busy with schoolwork this past month and I can't write a decent chapter when my mind is drained and stressed out. Hehe.._**

**_Thanks for all of those who reviewed!_**

* * *

The rest of the day went normally, from a normal shinigami's point of view, that is. Hitsugaya sat seriously on his desk doing most of the paperwork, while Matsumoto does her share rather leisurely. But for the two of them, it was rather odd. For an instance, she was caught by her taichou staring at him, which in turn, made her cute taichou blush. This happened not only once, not only twice, but thrice. She was caught staring at him three times in just 8 hours! However, this does not include the times that she wasn't caught. She can't help it though. She finds her taichou more striking than usual. 

(Matsumoto's POV)

She was getting tired of her paperwork. She was getting sleepy just by looking at the reports. She sighed. Then she looked up to see how her taichou was doing. He was serious as usual. With his brush at hand, he wrote gracefully at the paper after reading the report. Then he puts the paper aside and gets the next report. He did the same for the next report. Over and over again. He made it look so easy.

"_Why can't I do my paperwork like that?" _She wondered.

She continued to stare at her taichou for who knows how long, still mesmerized on how he effortlessly does his work. She was brought back to reality when Hitsugaya coughed to get her attention. She panicked and looked away. Before resuming her work, she caught a glimpse of her taichou. He was trying to maintain his calm exterior, but still can't hide the blush from his face.

"_He's just so cute." _She thought, as a smile formed in her lips.

(Hitsugaya's POV)

He was quietly reading the report, but he can't help but to notice her unmoving fukutaichou on her desk, or should I say the small table in front of the sofa that she claimed as HER desk. He knows she's not asleep since he can feel her gaze directed on him. She had been like that for the last few minutes. He glanced at her really quick so she wouldn't notice. He was right, she was staring at him.

"_She's staring at me." _He thought.

He can't help but to blush. He tried to look calm and look as though he didn't notice. He just continued on with his work. But her staring went on for a few minutes more. He thought it was time she gets back on doing her paperwork. He coughed a little to get her attention. She was snapped back to reality, and she quickly looked away.

After a few hours, it happened again. Matsumoto can't help but to stare at her 'paperwork-dedicated' taichou. Hitsugaya noticed this again.

"_What could she be staring at me for?" _He said to himself. He got a bit uncomfortable. And not to mention, for him, this was a form of slacking.

"Oi Matsumoto." He called her, but he didn't look in her direction.

Matsumoto was taken aback.

"_Oooopss… I think I got caught again." _She sighed.

"Hai taichou?" She answered normally.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to stare at me?" He said, still not looking at her. He was trying so hard to look calm and unaffected. But Matsumoto noticed that he was trying to stop himself from blushing again.

"Ahehehe.. " She scratches the back of her head as she smiles sheepishly.

"I…I think I'll… just make you some tea taichou." She excused herself and went to the kitchen to make her taichou's drink.

It went on the whole afternoon. Hitsugaya caught her staring at him three times. Though he's really wondering why she was staring at him like that. Matsumoto was getting a bit embarrassed because she's being caught. But still, it won't stop her. Her taichou is just too cute and adorable to be ignored. But unknown to her, her taichou was also throwing glances at her most of the time.

* * *

**__****_I know that's pretty short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.. Hehe.. Read and Review!  
_**


End file.
